


Love's such a delicate thing that we do, we've nothing to prove

by MaidenOfTheVale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenOfTheVale/pseuds/MaidenOfTheVale
Summary: Tomorrow Sansa will become a married woman, but tonight she is a maiden. And maidens love one another.
Relationships: Jeyne Poole/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Love's such a delicate thing that we do, we've nothing to prove

The night before the wedding was clear and cold with stars glistening in the sky like crystals. As the air cooled and the sky darkened from blue to black, Sansa leaned her back against Jeyne’s knees and let out a sigh.  _ Tomorrow, I will be queen _ .

Jeyne tapped her temple softly, reaching to brush a piece of hair away, “What’s going on in there, San?”

When Sansa turned her neck to face Jeyne, her eyebrows were furrowed. Sansa knew what that meant. She knew all of Jeyne’s expressions; that was what happened when you grew up beside someone.

“You don’t need to worry Jeyne. Aegon will be a good husband.” A giggle that felt more like a sob bubbled out of Sansa’s mouth before she could stop it. “I’m going to be queen, it's what I’ve always wanted, isn’t it?”

“You don’t…”

“What? I don’t have to? Of course I do.” She let out a high pitched laugh that seemed to pierce the air and shatter its peace, “The realm needs this. Rhaegar and Lyanna tore the realm apart 20 years ago. Aegon and I must sew it back together.”

Sansa would do her duty. She knew she had to. It had not been her fault, but she had a responsibility. She could still remember the way Elia Martell and Jon Arryn had taken her aside just months ago. They had impressed the importance of the marriage on her, had told her there was no room for it not to work out. It wasn’t fair. Sansa hadn’t said that though. She had simply nodded and given a solemn smile. 

“It’s not fair, but you’ll be a good queen, Sansa. I wish you didn’t have to be, but you’ll do well.” The corner of Jeyne’s mouth quirked up just a tad, “And Aegon is like the prince out of the stories we used to tell each other.”

“It’s almost ironic, isn’t it?”

“Just a tad.”

“We should go to bed,”

“You know I love you, don’t you?”

“Jeyne…”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew. Before your wedding.”

Sansa turned and let her knees touch the steps. She grasped Jeyne’s face in her hands. If only she could… but she couldn’t. So instead she threaded her fingers through Jeyne’s soft silky hair and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft and warm. Sansa let her thoughts drift away. Tomorrow she could worry. In the morning she could fret over marriage and all its implications, but not tonight. Tonight belonged to her and Jeyne.

When the kiss ended, Sansa made to get up, but Jeyne grabbed her wrist and pulled her back gently.

“We should make this last.”

When Sansa sat down again, it was by Jeyne’s side, shoulders and hips pressed together, pinkies just touching. They had spent many nights like this.

Back in Winterfell, they had smiled and whispered excitedly about their futures, about everything they could think of. It had started when they were young, babbling about fairytales, continued as they grew and thought about adventures and marriages they would have, and evolved into long conversations about what might have been.

When they had come to the Red Keep 3 years ago, they had found this new place. The curving steps on the side of the Maidenvault were always empty and Jeyne had stolen her away for secret kisses many a time. 

Sansa pressed her forehead into the crook of Jeyne’s neck. They had always fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces.

They talked for hours about everything and nothing all at once and molded against each other as the sky darkened and the stars shone brighter. Finally, Sansa pulled herself away, forcing herself to her feet.

“We need some sleep Jeyne. I can’t stay out here forever.”

“Wouldn’t it be lovely if you could, though?” Jeyne tilted her head and widened her eyes with a warm almost drunken looking smile.

“It would.” Sansa conceded and offered Jeyne her hand. They walked back to bed together and slept cradled in each other’s arms, letting their limbs tangle together as though hoping they would never be untied.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t a super popular ship but it’s one I love. If anyone has any feedback that’d be great.


End file.
